<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back to Brightmoon, Again. by OnlyHalfSerious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464830">Back to Brightmoon, Again.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHalfSerious/pseuds/OnlyHalfSerious'>OnlyHalfSerious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Back to Brightmoon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora is extra okay, F/F, First Time, crackfic, horde lingo, in this house we support verses, mildly awkward smut, that's canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHalfSerious/pseuds/OnlyHalfSerious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After seven moths of restoring magic to the planets that Horde Prime destroyed, the gang returns to Brightmoon. But Catra is starting to get annoyed that Adora spends all her time in the library and won't tell her why. Featuring advice from Spinnerella and Netossa. </p><p>(this is its own fic cause of the change in rating).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Back to Brightmoon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Catradora</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back to Brightmoon, Again.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This became much more of a crackfic than I anticipated, but the second half is pretty smutty, y'all been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora made her way down the hallway. She had been prompt in the morning, making sure she had breakfast ready for Catra when she woke up, as well as the bribery breakfast for  Netossa and Spinnerella. She took a deep breath and knocked on their door.</p><p>"Hey Adora," Netossa said, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. "Need help with something?" </p><p>Adora nodded firmly. "As a matter of fact I do. Can I come in?"</p><p>Netossa stepped to the side. Adora walked in with her tray of food. Spinnerella was just getting out of bed, but sat back down when she saw Adora's tray.</p><p>"Oh Adora, that's so sweet of you." Spinnerella said. "You know, ever since you all got back I haven't seen very much of you."</p><p>Adora, Glimmer, Bow, and Catra had just returned for a short break from their journey to restore magic to the planets colonized by Horde Prime. But in the five days they'd already spent back in Brightmoon, Adora had only been in two places: her bedroom and the library.</p><p>"That's actually what I wanted to ask you." Adora sat the food down and produced a notebook that Perfuma and Scorpia had made her. She stood up straight and clasped her hands behind her back. "As you may already know Catra has been my girlfriend for approximately seven months now."</p><p>Adora didn't notice the two older women give each other knowing glances.</p><p>"Now I heard several rumors during my time with the Horde of a certain practice that was common in this kind of relationship. The term in the Horde was FUCKING."</p><p>Spinnerella choked on her scone.</p><p>"Of course it was," Netossa muttered.</p><p>"According to the books I've read it has many names. Anyway, I would like to, um, experience this with Catra." A bright pink Adora opened her notebook and handed it to the couple."I would just like you to review my notes. Any and all feedback is appreciated. Also feel free to quiz me on vocabulary."</p><p>Spinnerella started reading through the pages meanwhile Netossa’s eyebrows shot up and she pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p>"Oh Darling, look there are little drawings."</p><p>“Entrapta said diagrams are helpful in studying data,” Adora offered.</p><p>"Well, time to burn my retinas," Netossa said as she turned to Adora. "Question, Adora, why us?"</p><p>"Seemed like something you two would have experienced, which makes you both leading experts, thus the best mentors for the situation." Adora paused and grabbed her wrist in front of her. “I just, don’t know how to do this--”</p><p>“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Spinnerella mentioned.</p><p>“I want to trust me I really really...” Adora sighed, imagining Catra under her, “The problem isn’t wanting to, it’s just that I don’t wanna mess this up.” Adora dropped her head.</p><p>Netossa walked up to her and set her hands on Adora’s shoulders. “Kid,” she said. “The first time is always a disaster.”</p><p>Adora looked up at her with an arched eyebrow. “Huh?”</p><p>“It’s true,” Spinnerella agreed before sipping some tea. “It’s a mess no matter what you do.”</p><p>Adora stared at them both. “You’re joking, right?”</p><p>“‘Fraid not, Kid.” Netossa clapped her hand on Adora’s shoulder. “But that’s the best part.”</p><p>“That it’s doomed from the start?”</p><p>Spinnerella walked up to Adora and put her hand on the girl’s cheek. “What we mean is that you shouldn’t put this much pressure on yourself. As long as you both want to, just explore together. Create your own beautiful messy memory.”</p><p>Adora bit her lip skeptically. “Even you guy’s first was a disaster?”</p><p>“Well--”</p><p>“Absolutely!” Spinnerella laughed. “If you’re gonna go with candles make sure they are far from the curtains.”</p><p>Netossa rolled her eyes. “You’re never gonna let that go are you?”</p><p>“The thought was romantic, Darling,” Spinnerella said and kissed Netossa on the cheek. “You’ll be fine, Adora. Catra loves you and you will always make sure she is safe, so you can’t really mess this up.”</p><p>Adora nodded. “You’re right. I can do this.”</p><p>“That’s right!”</p><p>“Woo!”</p><p>“I’m gonna fuck my girlfriend!”</p><p>“Don’t ever say that again,” Netossa said. Adora saluted her and turned to leave.</p><p>“I’m gonna fornicate with my girlfriend!”</p><p>“That one’s worse!” Spinnerella called as she left.</p><p>Netossa ran her hand over her face. “Adopt a bunch of baby queers, they said. It’ll be fun, they said.”</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer teleported away from Catra’s roundhouse kick and pushed her face first into the training mat.</p><p>Catra flipped herself onto her back. “Really Sparkles? Didn’t take you for a cheater.”</p><p>Glimmer laughed. “Since when are you against cheating in hand to hand combat?”</p><p>“You bring up a good point.”</p><p>“Is two hours enough training for peace times,” Glimmer asked, holding a hand out. </p><p>“Eh, why not?” She took her hand and stood up. “Thanks for humoring me. Adora’s been so busy.”</p><p>“I noticed. What is she working on?”</p><p>Catra shook her head lightly. “No idea, she won’t tell me. Which is whatever I guess.” She crossed her arms.</p><p>Glimmer pursed her lips and handed Catra her water bottle. Both bottles were filled with some cold brewed tea Perfuma made them so they wouldn’t be sore after training. “You know you can talk to me, right, Catra?”</p><p>Catra nodded. </p><p>Glimmer waited for a second before reaching for the door handle.</p><p>“It’s just that it’s so annoying that this whole time Adora and I have been working on opening up and not taking on burdens alone and pushing the other away for fear that the other one will reject us and we’ll be left alone again, and now all of the sudden she stops talking to me and won’t even let me help her research and like this is supposed to be a break and she can never relax and god she’s so annoying.” Catra took a breath. “And like I can’t stay mad at her cause she’s….”</p><p>Glimmer stood and waited for Catra to finish.</p><p>Catra ran her hand over her face. “Do you and Bow kiss?”</p><p>Glimmer let out an incredulous laugh. “What?”</p><p>“You know where you push your lips together.”</p><p>“I know what a kiss is,” Glimmer groaned. “I just don’t see how this connects to Adora.”</p><p>“Do you do the other things?”</p><p>Glimmer’s eyebrows knit together. “What like hand stuff or baby-making?”</p><p>It was Catra’s turn to be confused. “Hand what? And wait fucking makes babies??”</p><p>Glimmer’s eye shot open. “Oh wow, just went straight to the f-word, okay. And yes of course it makes babies, just depends on the parts. What kind of Sex Ed did they have in the Horde?”</p><p>“What’s sex?”</p><p>Glimmer covered her face with her hands and slid them down slowly. “Fucking,” she said. “Sex is the normal word for fucking.”</p><p>“It has a name other than fucking?”</p><p>“Yes, now please stop calling it that! This is a kid’s show!”</p><p>“Okay, fine. What was the other word again?”</p><p>“Sex.”</p><p>“Sex,” Catra repeated. “So you know about that stuff?”</p><p>“Yeah. Quite a bit apparently.”</p><p>“Well, Adora,” Catra blushed slightly. “She’s, you know, scrumdiddlyumptious.”</p><p>Glimmer blinked. “I’m sorry is that supposed to mean something to me?”</p><p>“It means I want to fuck Adora. Sorry, I want to sex her.”</p><p>Glimmer shut her eyes. “That is so much worse,” she muttered to herself. </p><p>“I know! It’s basically a death sentence. If you find someone scrumdiddlyumptious, it means they can control you. That’s why they made the word so long so you can’t say it by accident.”</p><p>“Who told you all of that?”</p><p>“Horde common knowledge.”</p><p>“That place was truly evil, wasn’t it?” Glimmer set her hands on Catra’s shoulders. “Look, wanting to have sex with someone is not a death sentence, and I’m sorry they made you feel that way. I think it might be helpful to talk to Adora. About both things. It’s always important to communicate. And you opening up might help her open up too.”</p><p>Catra relaxed her shoulders. “You’re right. I’ll see if she’s in the room.”</p><p>“You got this,” Glimmer smiled, “and I’m so proud of all the ways you’ve grown.”</p><p>Catra smiled. “Thanks, Sparkles.”</p><p> </p><p> Adora paced in the room. “It’s gonna be fine. It’s gonna be fine. It’s gonna be a-okay,” she said to herself in a continuous loop. She looked at the clock on her desk. Catra usually finished training by now so she should be on her way here. Adora stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets and continued her pacing. </p><p>When Catra finally opened the door, she was surprised to find her girlfriend there and not at the library. “You’re here.”</p><p>Adora stared at her, her hair slightly spiky from showering after training. It was certainly one of Adora’s favorite looks on her girlfriend. She cleared her throat. “I am.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Um, Catra. I was meaning to talk to you.”</p><p>Catra nodded. She sat down on the bed, but Adora stayed standing. Adora smoothed out her ponytail and began. “Catra, I have an admission to make.”</p><p>Catra sat, trying hard not to squirm in anticipation, but her tail swished behind her.</p><p>Adora let out a deep breath. “I find you scrumdiddlyumptious.”</p><p>Catra’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“I know that’s a very serious word. One that can’t be said in vain, or as a joke. And even if there’s no Horde left to enforce such a rule, I want you to know how seriously I take the responsibility that comes with fucking.”</p><p>“Sex.”</p><p>Adora turned suddenly to her girlfriend.</p><p>“Glimmer said we have to call it sex.”</p><p>Adora nodded. “Wait a minute,” she said. “When?”</p><p>“Today.” Now Catra blushed. “When I told her that I found you scrumdiddlyumptious.” </p><p>Adora froze and her cheeks burned. </p><p>“Wait a minute,” Catra said. “Were you researching sex in the library this whole time?”</p><p>Adora nodded before clapping her hand on her own forehead. “I left my notes in Netossa and Spinerella’s room.”</p><p>Catra couldn’t help the chuckle that came out of her. “You left your what where?”</p><p>“My notes. My whole game plan was in that notebook. Wait just a second, I’ll go get it.”</p><p>Catra grabbed her hand and pulled her close. She looked up at her nerve-wracked girlfriend. “You are not referring to notes while you try to fuck me.”</p><p>“Sex.”</p><p>“Glimmer’s not here. I’m saying fuck. It’s already rated M anyway.”</p><p>“True.” Adora ran her palm over Catra’s cheek. She heard the soft purr such gentle touches always elicited. “I’m gonna lock the door,” she whispered. “Before I forget.”</p><p>Catra nodded and let her go. She sat down on the bed, trying very hard to keep her cool. Adora returned and sat rigidly next to her. They both stared at their knees.</p><p>“You want to do this now?” Adora asked. “Like is that okay?”</p><p>Catra nodded. “Yeah, do you?”</p><p>“Yes. Absolutely. 10/10. For the honor of Grayskull, I do.”</p><p>Catra laughed. “Please make those your vows.”</p><p>Adora smiled. “Promise.” She looked at Catra, marvelling once again that such an incredible person was in love with her. She was the luckiest person on earth. She leaned forward and kissed Catra gently. </p><p>After a few moments of kissing, Adora moved a shaky hand to Catra’s waist. She slipped her thumb under her girlfriend’s shirt. She moved the rest of her hand under the edge of the shirt and slid it up. Catra pulled her a little closer.</p><p>“Is that good?”</p><p>Catra nodded and went back to kissing her. Adora continued her upward journey on Catra’s torso. She reached the lower band of Catra’s sports bra. Unfortunately slipping under the elastic was trickier than Adora realized. She tried her best to multitask, but Catra just pulled away and pulled her shirt off. Adora stopped and stared for a moment.</p><p>“Go on, Princess,” Catra egged on. Adora slid her hands up Catra’s torso again. She could feel herself blush as she pushed the bra up and over Catra’s breast. Catra laughed. “You alright?”</p><p>“Tits,” Adora cleared her throat, “Totally. Um, could I, um...?”</p><p>Catra nodded, but she didn’t expect Adora’s tongue to swipe over her nipple before closing her mouth over it. “Oh fuck,” she whimpered. </p><p>Adora glanced up and saw Catra, eyes shut, leaning her head back. She continued her work. She moved her hand to the other breast. <em> Equality </em>, Adora thought to herself. She moved her fingers lightly. She marveled at the way both nipples became hard as she played with them. </p><p>“Adora,” Catra moaned lightly. “You gotta try this.” </p><p>Adora let go and nodded. Catra lifted Adora’s arms and pulled the taller girl’s long sleeve off easily. She did the same with her sports bra and stared for a moment.</p><p>“Aren’t tits amazing?” Adora asked with a giant smile and her arms still in the air. Catra laughed and pulled Adora’s arms down. Catra took a breath and retracted her claws before letting her fingers brush over Adora’s bare chest. Adora swallowed and watched Catra’s finger slide down between her breasts. Catra’s fingers moved more meticulously than Adora imagined was possible. Adora simply watched, wishing Catra would move a bit quicker.</p><p>“Don’t forget to breathe, Adora,” Catra joked. </p><p>Adora scoffed, but it finished as a moan as Catra moved her thumb over one nipple. Catra stared at Adora as she moved through the sensations and with open eyes took her left breast into her mouth. She watched Adora bite her lip when she started to lick little circles around her nipple. A blush began to spread over Adora’s skin. <em> Neat trick </em>, Catra thought as she moved back to gentle swipes of her tongue.  </p><p>Adora regained her bearings. She palmed her forehead and let out a chuckle.</p><p>“Feels good, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Adora nodded. She pulled Catra by the hand so they were laying on their bed.</p><p>“Are we done?”</p><p>“No, I just wanna be able to see your face,” Adora said. </p><p>Catra laughed behind a shy fist that covered her face. Adora leaned on her side and started unbuckling Catra’s belt. She rolled it neatly and set it down on the table near their bed. She turned back and cocked her head to the side slightly. She studied Catra’s spandex shorts and tights before getting up on her knees. She tried to pull the tights from the bottom but they wouldn’t budge. </p><p>Catra laughed. “You have to roll them from the top, Dummy,” Catra said affectionately. She sat up and demonstrated with one leg.</p><p>“Ohh,” Adora marveled. She moved to the other leg and rolled the tights down. “Huh.”</p><p>Catra lay back down, so Adora could pull her shorts down next. “Actually,” she muttered before turning onto her stomach. She swished her tail in Adora’s face for a second, earning her a glare. </p><p>“Very funny, Catra.”</p><p>“Why don’t you find a way to distract me then?” Catra looked over her shoulder at Adora with an arched eyebrow. Adora got those shorts off quickly and flipped Catra back onto her back.</p><p>She kissed Catra roughly and grabbed her thigh. She savored the moans that rippled against her lips as she moved her hand over Catra’s bare thighs. She gave her but a little squeeze  before sliding her hand onto her stomach. Catra tried to turn but Adora stopped her.</p><p>“Stay on you back, Baby,” she whispered into her ear.</p><p>Catra looked up with soft eyes. She nodded obediently. She watched as Adora pushed her legs apart and smoothed her hand over the inner side of her thigh. Catra could hear her heart racing.</p><p>Adora looked into Catra’s eyes. She watched them shut tightly when she ran her fingers over Catra’s opening. She felt a thick wetness on her fingertips, it was not at all unpleasant. She let her fingers explore the area. When she reached the top, Catra gasped and hid her face in Adora’s neck. “Oh right,” Adora mused.</p><p>“What?” Catra asked between deep breaths.</p><p>“This thing it like….” Adora couldn’t explain it, so she just moved her fingers over it again. Catra moaned again. “It does that.”</p><p>“Well keep doing it,” Catra begged against Adora’s neck. Adora obeyed and moved her fingers over that spot for a while longer. She moved her fingers back to the opening every so often to keep her fingers wet. </p><p>Adora remembered something from her notes and slipped a finger inside of Catra. She curled her finger slightly and started moving it in and out. </p><p>“Adora…” Catra moaned. </p><p>Adora smirked at the sounds her girlfriend was making. She oriented her thumb so it could hit that spot while her finger did its thing. </p><p>“Adora,” Catra called gently, biting her lip. “Something….”</p><p>“It’s okay. Just let it, okay?” Adora said. Catra pulled Adora close and kissed her hard. Adora felt Catra’s opening tighten around her finger. Catra’s lips stilled but her breath was hot against Adora’s face. Adora watched Catra toss her head back and cry out. Adora stared at her girlfriend arch her back, but never let go of her. Catra thumped back down breathing hard. Adora slowed her work and pulled her finger out of the opening.</p><p>Catra blinked lazily. She watched Adora wipe her finger on her pants. She missed a spot and stuck her finger tip in her mouth. “Mm,” Adora stated matter-of-factly. Catra started to chuckle. Adora smiled at the sound. “So, how was it?” she asked.</p><p>Catra purred as she played with the end of Adora’s ponytail. “Amazing,” she sighed, “but now I’m gonna need you to get on your back. Cause now it’s my turn.”</p><p>Adora complied and slipped her hands under her head. She was riding that high of making her girlfriend cum, but Catra wasn’t about to let her be the only one with that glow. She pulled Adora’s pants off, although with less finesse than she had hoped. She knelt between Adora’s legs and pushed her thighs open. Adora began tilting her head at Catra, but all confusion disappeared when Catra’s tongue swiped up her own opening.</p><p>Adora gasped. Catra began her up and down licking, letting Adora get used to the rhythm before she started to circle that spot. “Oh fuck,” Adora moaned and she slapped her hands down next to her on the mattress. Catra slowed her licking and revelled in the groans that came out Adora. “Catra…” she whined. </p><p>Catra began sucking on that little nub that unraveled her tightly-wound girlfriend. Adora closed her fists over the sheets on the bed. Catra switched between sucking and licking, slowly bringing Adora close to that edge. She had to hold Adora’s thighs down as the taller girl began grinding her hips into Catra’s mouth. Catra shrugged and started licking faster.</p><p>Adora began to writhe and moan even louder than she had before. “Catra,” she whimpered. Hearing the way she said her name made Catra work harder and suddenly Adora began to glow. Catra didn’t stop, having seen this pattern before, she just never expected cumming would get Adora to transform. </p><p>When the glowing subsided, Catra lifted her lips off of Adora’s opening. Well, She Ra’s opening. </p><p>Adora breathed heavily. She opened her eyes to find Catra staring at her with wide eyes. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and saw she was much taller. All of her muscles were bulkier and intensely defined. “Oh shit,” she said. “Did I turn into She Ra?”</p><p>Catra just burst out laughing. Adora followed suit and pulled her close. Catra ran her hands over Adora’s muscular arms down to her hands. </p><p>“Her hands are so big,” she marvelled.</p><p>“Yeah,” Adora agreed. “Want me to fuck you with them?”</p><p>Catra laughed. “Maybe later,” she curled into Adora’s hug, “for now, let’s just cuddle.”</p><p>Adora kissed her forehead and hugged her. She noticed how small the bed was in this form. She turned onto her back and pulled Catra on top of her. If she was going to regularly turn into She Ra this way, the bed would need to be much bigger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments keep me going :D Let me know what you liked, what made you laugh, if you want more etc.<br/>Tumblr: @bihoodnerd (also let me know if i should just change my handle to @scrumdiddlyumptious)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>